


Focus

by Lallama (HansoldMySoul)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Because they're legit so shipable, Enjoy!, I hope more people write for this fandom because they're great, Lots of Jaws just because, M/M, Sebyung, Sneaky maknae, The first VICTON fic, The fluffiest fluff, fluffy fluff, i feel so accomplished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/Lallama
Summary: And it's a little bit like watching your world suddenly come into focus. [Sebyung, Sejun/Byungchan, Fluff]





	

He'd been a trainee for just over a year the first time he met Choi Byungchan. It was insignificance and lackluster all rolled into a curious mess that would become a milestone in the life of Im Sejun. 

It had been a regular day; get up earlier than was probably considered humanitarian, migrate to the practice room despite barely being awake enough to see where you were going and trudge through the motions of preparing to throw yourself into an unforgiving industry were thousands of others just like you were trying to achieve their dreams against the startling percentage of failure at the end of the tunnel. 

The only thing that made that dreary Tuesday morning any different in Sejun's eyes was his lack of coffee which had already caused him to snap at Hanse twice despite not having any real intention to do so. As such, the cautionary tap tap on the studio door as courtesy to it being flicked open by an impatient staff member, a hairstylist Sejun himself found vaguely familiar he'd noted absentmindedly, hadn't even been nearly adequate preparation for what stood on the other side.

In that moment everything stopped, the music, Hanse's whining and the quiet muttering of Seungwoo and Seungsik all faded to the background and it was like his world suddenly came into focus. 

Far from the story tale tropes of love at first sight, Sejun felt no romantic inclination toward the new comer who was tall and gangly as though he'd had a recent growth spurt and was still getting used to maneuvering on longer limbs. Instead he almost immediately decided that the new kid had to be protected and all without much conscious thought on the subject aside from an instant attachment to the way his eyes curved up into pretty crescents when he smiled and introduced himself as Choi Byungchan, 16 years old. 

•

Watching Byungchan try the choreography they'd been practicing for the first time was a bit like watching a baby giraffe standing only to get tangled up in its own legs before inevitably falling back to the ground. Sejun obviously wasn't the only one to think that way because Chan was at his side almost immediatly, offering a had to help the younger boy back to his feet and receiving a gratifying smile in return. For someone who'd just fallen so hopelessly, Byungchan appeared undeterred if not a little sheepish at his mistake but no less willing to get back up and try again. 

"I'll try harder next time!" He'd exclaimed, determination colouring his tone, the ever present smile still on his face despite the lack of immediate results from the physically trying dance practices. Sejun doubted that he'd slept more than a few hours the previous night but pale skin and bruises beneath his eyes didn't detract at all from Byungchan's mesmerising smile. 

•

Sejun could remember the exact moment that he'd realised he had feelings for Byunhchan. Practice had been long and particularly burdensome and the dance instructor had been unnecessarily harsh when criticising the younger boys movements during the finicky step sequence so it was no wonder that Byungchan's smile had had begun to dim gradually as the hours wore on. Even so, he'd offered Sungwoo a shaky smile and an 'I'm fine Hyung, just a headache' when the oldest had asked if he was okay or if he'd like to take a break.

It was only an hour later when his steps faltered once more and he'd curled his knees up to his chest against the wall instead of immediatly rising, reassurances spilling from his tongue before any questions were even asked. Nobody moved, all eyes turned towards the youngest of the group, a thick air of uncertainty about how to handle the situation permeating the air. 

It hadn't taken much persuading for everyone to leave the room, giving Sejun the space and privacy to try and get Byungchan to open up about what he was feeling. He'd had a feeling that it wasn't just the younger boys misstep that was bringing him down and he wasn't far off the truth. 

As if sensing that they were alone, Byungchan spoke without raising his head.

"Sorry... " He'd murmered, the one word coming out thick and raspy but mostly ruffled by the denim of his jeans. Quiet as it was, the inflection of utter defeat in his tone was enough that Sejun's heart ached a little for him.

"Don't be," He remembered murmering in response, lowering himself to the floor beside Byungchan awkwardly and crossing his legs while he waited for the taller boy to lift his head.

"If it weren't for me...." Byungchan trailed off again, maybe trying to find the words to accurately convey what he was feeling. "You guys wouldn't be stuck doing the same stuff over again and the instructor wouldn't have been so irritated if I didn't keep getting it wrong. So I'm sorry." 

It quickly became clear that the younger boy was less upset than he was frustrated at himself for not being able to keep up. His eyebrows were furrowed and his fists clenched tightly around the hem of his green goody as though it was the only thing holding him in place and maybe it was.

Sejun watched him, his own eyebrows furrowed as he tried to find the way to best express his feelings on the situation. Finally, placing his hand on Byungchan's shoulder so as to ensure he had the younger boys full attention, he spoke. 

"Choi Byungchan, don't think even for a second that we blame any of the stuff on you. You're not the only one who stumbles sometimes but has there ever been a time when there hasn't been a hand there right away to help you get back on your feet?" Sejun tried to sound serious but not intimidating, extending his own hand onto the younger knees to back up his statement.

Byungchan was quiet, contemplating what he'd just been told but his hand still sipped into Sejun's, almost as though he'd done it unconsciously and the older boy curled his fingers around Byunchans before he had a chance to think about it and pull away. The reassuring warmth was a calming anchor in the midst of an unnecessarily tiring day. 

"Thanks Hyung," He'd murmured eventually, not meeting Sejun's eyes, his own gaze going instead to their joined hands and staying their even as he felt the older boys eyes on him. 

"You never have to thank me for being here."  
And his life that had been fuzzy, like a camera lenses that was out of focus became sharp and smooth when their hands were joined so he daren't move even long after Byungchan had fallen asleep on his shoulder, lines of exhaustion evident on his somewhat peaceful face. 

Sejun found that he didn't want to let go. 

•

Things got easier as time passed and by the time Subin, their new maknae joined them and they moved into the dorm, life seemed to flow much more naturally.

Sejun would watch Byungchan, no matter what trivial task he was undertaking and he'd feel eyes on him the moment his own gaze was diverted. 

It was like a strange game of cat and mouse, except they were both the cat and neither were as proficient at catching the mouse as Jaws was with his catnip replica.

In fact, it had been the clueless maknae, in a moment of obliviousness, who'd brought about the inevitable confession between them.

Sejun had been playing with Jaws, splayed out on his stomach in the living room, dragging his fingers along the floor and watching the cat chase them in erratic stops and starts. He could feel Byungchan watching him from the couch, under the (completely obvious) guise of a reading a book that he couldn't possibly be actually reading because it was written entirely in Japanese.

Subin had made to enter the room but stopped in the doorway, eyes flickering from one to the other and then back again before turning to Byunhchan definitively to say his piece. "Hyung, why not just join Sejun Hyung on the floor? You obviously want to or you wouldn't be pretending to read my Japanese lit text book." 

Sejun particularly enjoyed watching the colour rise to Byungchan's cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth a few times but failed to come up with an answer. 

"It's okay, I quite enjoy the attention." He'd input, hissing and pulling his hand to his chest when Jaws had enough of waiting for his attention and decided to pounce on his hand and start chewing on his index finger instead.

Subin had scooped up the cat, bopping him on the nose and reprimanding him in a childish voice before slipping out of the room with nothing but a wink thrown over his shoulder which only Sejun caught. Byungchan had yet to compose himself and the older found it quite amusing to observe just how many shades of red he could turn in under a minute.

"I- I mean you- I don't..." The younger tried unsuccessfully to make a comeback but his words tripped over one another just as much as his long legs did when dancing.

"You can, you know? Join me, that is." Sejun offered, extending his hand to Byungchan like he'd done so many times since they'd met and just like every other time, hoping the younger would accept it.

In response he received a shy nod, cheeks still stained red but long fingers curling around his own none the less as Byungchan slid off the couch and joined him on the floor. Words weren't necessary as they simply enjoyed each others company and Sejun's allowed his eyes to fall shut and just bask in the feeling of completeness that engulfed him whenever they could just sit like this. 

It was by no means perfect, their debut was fast approaching and each day became more stressful than its predecessors but it was in those small pockets of time when they could sit and enjoy the company without the necessity of conversation, Sejun found that it really wasn't so bad. 

His life had been stressful before and then Choi Byungchan had waltzed into it on shaky legs...

...and it was like his world suddenly came into focus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so surprised that no-one has written for these guys yet, like, they're such fic material... Oh well! That means I get to be the first which I don't mind at all! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, come and shout at me about how much you love VICTON!~~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
